


Love in strange places (cotyped)

by Hexsah, Music_Is_My_Muse (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Time, Nooks, Sex, Smut, Tentabulges, female-on-female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexsah/pseuds/Hexsah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick typing of a Vriska/Nepeta smut fic that was quite fun to type with my friend, L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in strange places (cotyped)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some basic guideline information: Things between starts, *example,* signifies an action taking place, and sometimes a thought. Things in apostrophes, 'example,' signify thoughts. 
> 
> See bottom for additional background info and a small note for the story.

Nepeta: *In her hive, painting, when she hears a knock on the door*  
Coming! *She gets up and gets the door, and Vriska is standing there*  
Oh, hi, Vriskers! Please, come in! *she smiles and moves out of the  
way to let her in*

 

Vriska: Hey Nepeta, what is it that you are drawing there?

 

Nepeta:*blushes a bit and throws a cover over the painting. she'd moved some  
of her ships onto it, and on it she and Vriska were red for each  
other* It's nothing, just something I painted beclaws I was bored.

 

Vriska: Wait, I thought i saw a few ships. Was I perhaps in any of them?  
I'm just curious, what about you?

 

Nepeta:*blushes* Okay, yes, you're in it! ...I shipped us redrom...

(read my text and answer me)-Note this is where we discuss the switch

 

Vriska: Oh! Well, I mean that was unexpected but... The thing is, is that I think I might feel red for you. *blue blush fills vriskas face*

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
Nepeta: *looks up* R-really...?  
SWITCH HERE  
Vriska: *tilts her chin up and connects their lips* Does that answer  
your question?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Nepeta: Wow... Can we do that again?

 

Vriska: *smiles* Whatever you want, Princess... *kisses Nep, putting her hands  
on her hips and pulling her close*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta slowly works her arms up the back of Vriska's shirt and unbuttons her bra.* 'I never thought that this would come true!'

 

Vriska:*slips her bra straps- then her entire bra- off, dropping it at their  
feet. she hesitates for a moment before pulling off Nepeta's shirt and  
exposing her small, smooth breasts*

 

Nepeta:*saying this between kisses* Hey Vriskers, I just thought I should tell you that this is my furrst time. I am glad it is with you.

Vriska:*blushes* I'm glad I can have the honors. I think we'll be a bit more  
comfortable in the bedroom. Come on... *grabs her hand, quickly  
leading her to the bedroom. She slips her own shirt off before she  
wraps her arms back around Nepeta. She kisses her and gently rubs one  
of her horns, keeping the other hand around her waist*

 

Nepeta:*wrapping her arms around Vriska, Nepeta slowly walks backwards leading them both towards the bed until her legs hit the end of the bed at which point she lays down puller Vriska with her.*

 

Vriska:*climbs on top of Nepeta, putting her knees on either side of her  
hips. She trails kisses down Nepeta's neck, over her cleavage, and to  
her stomach. She gently and quickly unbuttons Nepeta's pants, slipping  
them over her hips and off. she glances up at Nepeta, a look of caring  
concern on her face* You sure you want to do this?

 

Nepeta: Oh Gog yes! There is no turning back! Please! *She grabs Vriska's horns and prepares for what she can imagine will be overwhelming pleasure.*

 

Vriska:*gasps and blushes* Jegus, Nep, relax. We're taking this a bit slower  
than you think we're going. I want you're first time to be enjoyable  
and fun. *smirks, moving downwards and licking the outside of Nepeta's  
nook, slipping her tongue inside after a moment*

 

Nepeta: H-ahah sorry for rushing but- ahh- im just so excited! *Nepeta continues to moan and blush furiously as Vriska continued to "take care" of her, unable to help but grope the hell out of Vriska's horns.*

 

Vriska:*moans herself at the sharp waves of pleasure radiating down her body  
from her horns. She moves her tongue upwards and slides it under  
Nepeta's bulge sheathe, tangling with her small bulge, and starts  
preparing her nook for what is to come by gently forcing a single  
finger inside. she's small and very, very tight, making it apparent  
she'd never put anything of conceivable size inside herself, but the  
immense amount of olive leaking out of her already helps Vriska push  
her clawed finger in*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta moans even more intensely as her nook tightens around Vriska's finger.* Please don't stop! 'Is she really going to do that? i'm not even sure where my pail is. Would she really do that?' *Nepeta eagerly awaited Vriska's tentabulge*

 

Vriska:*stands up and quickly slips her jeans off, then climbs back onto  
Nepeta, spreading her thighs and settling her hips between them. She  
lets her bulge unsheathe, and it rubs against Nepeta's thigh, coating  
it in blue. it's much larger than Nepeta had expected*

 

Nepeta: Whoa! that's bigger than i expected. But that's okay! Now purrease stop making me wait! *Nepeta prepares for a wonderful kind of pain* 'I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier but I'm sure Equius would not approve.' 'Well it doesn't matter I'm here with my matesprit now!'

Vriska:'Gog, I hope I don't hurt her...' *leans up and connects their lips,  
forcing her bulge as gently as she can into Nepeta, but only manages  
to get about half-way in before Nepets tenses up in pain too much for  
Vriska to go any further*

 

to L  
(damn it you had to make this difficult to respond to one sec ima text you)-This is where decisions were made and Nepeta would beg for her to continue 

 

Nepeta: AHhhh!!! It hurts but FOR GOGS SAKE DON'T STOP!!!!

 

Vriska:*whispers in Nepeta's ear, stroking her face and horns gently* I need  
you to relax for me, or I can't get all the way in... *the smirk can  
be heard in her voice* Can you relax for me, Nepeta?

Nepeta:*gasping for air* I'm trying... It just is really difficult. I know its possible though...

 

Vriska:*sighs, kissing her neck and pulling out, replacing her bulge with two  
fingers and scissoring them* I'll have to get you prepped a little  
better, first, I suppose...

 

Nepeta: Fine... I guess that'll do. *pulls Vriska's face in close and whispers.* Please don't give up though.

 

Vriska:*smirks* 'Course not, sweetheart. I'd never dream of it. *captures her  
mouth in a sweet kiss, forcing her tongue inside and fighting for  
dominance as she inserts another finger into her tiny matesprit*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta purrs with pleasure at the sweet kiss of Vriska and the feeling of her small nook being pushed open a little farther.* I am sorry that I couldn't endure you...

 

Vriska: Don't be, we all have our limits. Now I need you to be relaxed, like  
you are now, because I'm not stopping this time until I'm completely  
inside you... *pulls her fingers out and re-positions herself, lining  
herself up with Nepeta's nook. she slides in, encountering a bit of  
resistance. she runs into the same problem as last time, for the most  
part, and pulls her hips back, delving into Nepeta's hot nook hard and  
fast until she hits the back and they are skin to skin, her bulge  
completely inside the small body*

Nepeta:*Nepeta yelps in pain and pleasure* c-c-can you do that again please? 'how was she even able to fit that monster inside?! But that doesn't matter now, its too amazing for it too!'

 

Vriska:*smiles and kisses her jawline* Anything for you... *she starts  
thrusting into Nepeta, who starts to loosen up a bit, enough that  
their mixing green and blue fluids drip out of her nook* D-damn, Nep,  
you are so fucking tight, and it feels so good...

 

Nepeta: Vriskers, *panting* I'm glad that you're happy too.*pant* I'm just not sure how long I can last though. I cant last much*pant*longer*pant*!

Vriska: M-me, neither... *she's panting herself from exertion and pleasure,  
and takes Nepeta's lips with hers, coming inside of her hot nook and  
continuing to thrust into her small, tight opening to ride her  
pleasure*

 

Nepeta:*Nepeta would be moaning excessively as they both came spewing olive and blue liquid had it not been for Vriska's lips and tongue taking over her mouth*  
*breaking away from her kiss* wow... thank you. I don't know what else to say..

 

Vriska:*climbs off her, plopping on the bed next to her, clearly exhausted*  
Well, "I love you" is one option...

 

Nepeta: You mean that one phrase that the humans use? But i think furr sure if it means what i think it does then yeah, I love you.

 

Vriska*kisses her cheek and wraps an arm around her* I love you, too...  
*purrs and closes her eyes, holding her lover close and safe in her  
arms*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a co-operative fanfiction between A and L, owners of this page. This is the first fanfic A had written, and for L, this is simply another writting, as she drabbles in the art with a few other friends.
> 
> Also, near the beginning we switch who plays which character, as we switch who played Dom, since this was A's first time and he was a bit unsure. Pardon if the personalities suddenly change, that is simply a result of this switch.


End file.
